Kiddo
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Rencana Jean gagal karena hujan. Dan Sasha merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. / untuk JeanSasha Week #6: Rainy Day / AU /


**Kiddo**

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Jean Kirschtein/Sasha Braus. **Genre**: Family/Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for JeanSasha Week Day #6: Rainy Day.

_(Rencana Jean gagal karena hujan. Dan Sasha merasa harus melakukan sesuatu.)_

* * *

Katanya, hujan adalah berkah. Lantas, kenapa ada yang tetap tidak senang? Karena rencananya kacau cuma gara-gara hujan? Hm, bukankah esok belum kiamat? Bukankah penggantian masih bisa dilakukan tanpa perlu merasa tidak enak? Karena kesempatan untuk datangnya kesenangan itu tidak hanya datang satu kali dalam satu bulan, bukankah begitu?

Tetapi, meski mengetahui perkara itu, alasan-alasan tersebut, Jean masih belum bisa menyingkirkan rasa kesal dari wajahnya dan sorot kecewa dari matanya. Meski Sasha menghampirinya sambil berkata riang, "Ayolah, Jean, kita bisa menggantinya besok. Besok hari Minggu, kita masih libur kerja!"

Jean mendengus, embusan napasnya sarat dengan rasa haus untuk melampiaskan rasa kecewa. "Ulang tahun hanya terjadi sekali setahun, Kentang."

"Tapi perayaannya bisa tiga ratus enam puluh lima kali dalam setahun," Sasha terkekeh riang. Polos. Seolah, ini bukan masalah besar untuknya. Mungkin dia tidak bisa mengukur seberapa dalam rasa kecewa Jean yang tidak bisa mengajak istrinya makan siang di restoran _outdoor_ yang telah dia pesan tempatnya jauh-jauh hari, hanya karena beberapa faktor. Satu, hujan. Dua, mobil mereka sedang bermasalah. Tiga, hujan amat deras dan apartemen mereka cukup jauh dari rute bus. Lengkap.

Jean menatap istrinya geram. Bahkan, hingga saat ini, tiga minggu usia pernikahan, dia masih merasa bahwa dia baru saja menikahi seorang bocah yang terperangkap di tubuh wanita berusia dua puluh empat tahun.

"Itu namanya ulang hari. Apa otakmu terbuat dari kentang?."

"Ayolaaaah, jangan cemberut seperti bocah," Sasha mencubiti pipi Jean. "Tidak sedikit orang yang menunda perayaan ulang tahunnya beberapa hari karena alasan tertentu Dan itu lumrah."

Apa? Sasha mengatainya bocah? Oke, Jean merasa tertohok. Itu artinya, mereka adalah pasangan bocah. Betapa menggelikan kedengarannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kalau kau menunda perayaannya. Acara romantis untuk ulang tahunmu bisa diganti lain kali."

"... Tch."

"Hehe," Sasha terkekeh. Bocah sekali. "Kenapa kecewa sekali, sih?"

Jean menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, menggeleng berat. "Kaulupa? Besok siang aku punya janji dengan klien. Dan lupakah kau bahwa hari Senin kau harus ke luar koata untuk dengan teman kerjamu. Lalu aku akan sibuk di minggu depan sampai minggu berikutnya."

"Dan itu artinya kita masih bisa menggantinya minggu depannya lagi."

"Ulang tahunku sudah terlalu jauh, kalau begitu."

"Kalau begitu kita rayakan pada tanggal tujuh bulan depan saja, bagaimana? Kita akan berhenti merayakan ulang tahun, ulang bulan saja supaya seru dan kita bisa lebih sering mengadakan perayaan!" mata Sasha berbinar, dia berlutut di depan Jean yang frustasi di atas sofa. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut Jean dan mengguncangnya penuh antusiasme.

"Konyol."

"Yaaa, soalnya Jean kelihatan kecewa sekali. Ulang tahun cuma sekali setahun, sih. Aku mau mencoba merayakan ulang bulan atau ulang minggu saja, kalau begitu. Biar hujan tidak jadi masalah besar waktu kita mau merayakannya."

"Ulang ... minggu?" Jean menatap Sasha dengan ketidakpercayaan yang mantap. Gagasan menggelikan macam apa itu? Dari mana Sasha punya ide yang konyolnya di luar batas begini?

"Ya sudahlah, Jean, kita masih bisa makan di rumah. Merayakannya dengan cara lain, memasak bersama, misalnya?"

Jean kembali mencubit pipi Sasha. "Siapa yang tadi mengeluh kalau bahan makanan di kulkas habis?"

"... Eh ..."

Jean mengembuskan napas. Kekesalan masih berada di puncaknya. "Aku akan beli mie instan di toko di bawah sana untuk makan siang," dia memutuskan. Menghabiskan hari ulang tahun, yang mana akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan libur setelah amat sibuk bekerja, dengan memakan mie instan _cup_ rasanya ... benar-benar menyedihkan. Tapi apa mau dikata?

Sasha cuma memandang tanpa berkata sedikit pun ketika Jean berjalan melewatinya. Sepertinya laki-laki itu serius dengan rencananya barusan. Dibuktikan dengan dia yang mengambil jaket di dekat pintu lantas keluar dari apartemen tanpa sesaat pun menoleh. Wanita itu termangu sesaat. Rasanya, tidak enak juga jika dia tidak melakukan sesuatu. Dia tidak memberikan apapun pada Jean tahun ini, sebenarnya, sebab Jean sudah melarangnya, dia hanya ingin momen yang berharga, bukan kado yang istimewa. Katanya.

Yah, mungkin karena hal itu pulalah, Jean amat kecewa sebab hujan mengacaukan rencananya.

Sasha termenung memandangi jendela yang dipenuhi tetesan air hujan yang saling berlomba terjun. Dia memindah pandangan ke meja yang ada di dekat jendela. Kamera polaroid mereka ada di sana, menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Sasha mendapat ide.

Dia dekati jendela itu. Sasha mengembuskan napas ke permukaannya, menimbulkan efek uap. Dia tersenyum, lantas menggoreskan jarinya di sana. Diabadikannya sambil tersenyum. Lantas, diulangnya beberapa kali. Dia tersenyum bangga.

Jean datang beberapa menit kemudian. Lima _cup _mie dibawanya (dia tahu bahwa nafsu makan Sasha yang besar membuatnya tidak akan merasa puas hanya dengan satu _cup_). Matanya terbuka lebar penuh rasa tak mengerti saat melihat ruang tengah sudah dipenuhi oleh lembaran foto polaroid.

Masing-masing foto berisi satu huruf. Dan semuanya membentuk suatu kalimat.

_happy birthday, jean. I. L. U._

Padahal, semuanya hanya tersusun dari foto huruf yang digoreskan memakai jari pada hasil embusan napas pada kaca. Latar belakangnya hanya hamburan tetes air hujan yang tak beraturan. Tetapi, rasanya amat menarik.

"Bagaimana? Apa Jean masih sedih karena merasa hari ulang tahunnya tidak istimewa?"

_Dasar bocah_, pikir Jean. Kado dari Sasha seperti pemberian anak-anak. Tapi, Jean harus mengakui bahwa cara penghiburan seperti ini _bisa_ membuatnya terperangah. Sasha-lah yang menciptakan. Dia sendiri pun tak pernah terpikirkan cara seperti ini. Jean menggeleng. Dia meletakkan plastiknya di atas meja, kemudian berjongkok menghampiri Sasha yang duduk di belakang barisan foto itu.

Mereka berhadapan. Sasha tertawa seperti anak kecil ketika Jean memegang dagunya.

"Kau memang seperti anak kecil."

Ya, anak kecil biasanya selalu punya cara-cara aneh untuk menghibur orang yang lebih tua, dengan jalan yang tak terduga si dewasa sebelumnya. Jean yakin memang bahwa dia punya istri seorang anak kecil di tubuh wanita dewasa (yang cantik).

"Terima kasih," balasan sederhana itu mengawali ciuman Jean.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: haaaiah akhirnya sempet ikut jeansasha week ehey. meskipun udah hari keenam. and dear God THANKKKSSS karena di ova terbaru penuh hints jeansasha—odg crack otp finally has its own ~real~ closer interaction YAY (ugh aku udah berkali-kali rambling begini di twitter/fb but yeah i still cant get rid the feels)

thanks sudah baca! daa maaf kalau janggal apa gimana soalnya ini kilat banget bikinnya, soalnya tiap hari dari jeansasha week temanya beda-beda sobs jadi besok tuh udah bukan tema yang ini lagi. just tell me which part you feel absurd!


End file.
